


A Heart of Honeysuckle

by StayKitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, narrative poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayKitty/pseuds/StayKitty
Summary: This is a narrative anthology (a series of poems that make up a story) for Danganronpa V3. The story is based on a "what-if" scenario: What if there was a cat in the killing game the whole time?Side Note: This is my first time writing a narrative anthology. However, I have been writing poems for five years and stories for three years, so I believe that I'm skilled enough to write this!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Poem 1

Darker and darker the night yields,

Bordering the lines of my vision as 

I grasp for a light, hazy mind frantic.

Twitching whiskers, flicking ears,

Nose scrunched and eyes burning.

My escape is feeble as I scratch

At a surface until light breaks

Through at last, my breath

Becoming faltered again.

Daytime blares from the 

Window pane, concealed

From shadows of figures.

I sheathe my claws and dart

My gaze upwards, gray-blue

Fur prickled with honest fear.

I saw people. Many of them.

Blinking once, my paws 

Kneaded the cold floor as

They all stared back at me.

... 

The one who set me free

Shifted and tilted her chin

At me, lilac eyes wide.

A person behind her spoke,

With an emotion I couldn’t

Decipher rolling off his tongue.

_“Why is there a cat here?_

_Isn’t this supposed to be_

_Some sort of killing game?”_

I did not understand the

Language he spoke of.

So in reply, I shook the

Dust off my coat and

Walked towards him,

My ocean eyes shaded.

He drew back, magenta

Eyes narrowed with 

Haste and mistrust.

_“Hold on now, is this_

_Cat like Monokuma?”_

Silence rang through

The stilled air like 

A flock of birds 

Ready to scatter.

... 

Another person piped

Up, his light gray eyes

Widowed and just.

His voice was calm,

Like soothing waters   
Rushing to dusted

Grains of sunlit sand.

_“Wait, I don’t think_

_That’s the case.”_

I still could not

Determine the

Words leaving

Their lips, though

They sounded odd.

Breathing shallow

Yet heavy, like their

Backs heave stones

That sink and rise.

My tongue became

Shackled, I was 

Unable to speak.

They carried on

With that cryptic

Language they use.

My stifled gaze 

Turned distraught.

I noticed a door

And quickly fled.

... 

_“Oh great, I think_

_We just frightened_

_Off the poor cat.”_


	2. Poem 2

Creatures roamed the hallways, 

With piercing eyes and creaking 

Jaws that snapped like the wiry

Limbs of an aging, weathered tree.

Merciless, unyielding, bellowing.

There was a large open door

At the end of the hallway, 

A beacon in the overgrowth.

I rushed inside, pawsteps 

Quick and light as the 

Creatures slowed to a halt.

They were far too large, 

Sheer sizes looming over 

The doorway, daunting.

I breathed out, unsteady.

... 

Suddenly, there was

An abrupt voice.

A shrill ringing of a 

Dial tone, hefty and 

Loud, boisterous in 

Every wrong way.

That is what this 

Small, half-white 

And half-black 

Bear sounded like.

I felt a rising dread

When I noticed this 

Strange bear was 

Still taller than me.

He stared blankly   
At first, before 

Hastily seething.

... 

The words rolling off

His tongue sounded 

Ill-intended and brash.

_ “What is a cat doing  _

_ In my territory, are you  _

_ A spy or something?”  _

His glare seemed to 

Be accusatory, but 

He spoke the same 

Foreign language 

Those people did.

I tilted my chin at him, 

Paws firmly planted 

And fuzzy ears flicking.

The bear hardly 

Twitched as he    
Stood stone still.

Silence drowned 

The hollow air.

... 

His next spoken 

Words were as

Sudden as before.

_ “Well, whatever.  _

_ You clearly can’t  _

_ Understand me.” _

He drew back, 

Hostility lower.

Other voices came    
From behind me, 

My fur standing up

As I stiffened.

_ “Pops, what’s  _ _   
_ _ Going on here?” _

Four cubs, all

Different colors.

_ “Oh look, a kitty!” _

This was all

Quite strange.

_ “How did a cat  _

_ Get in here?” _

My limbs unfroze

And I casted a 

Glance towards

The doorway.

Taunting and 

Oh-so tempting.

_ “Can we keep her, _

_ Pretty please?” _

I took a step forward.

_ “How can you tell  _ _   
_ _ That cat’s a she?” _

They were speaking   
Amongst themselves

In their cryptic tongue.

They won’t notice.

_ “It’s obvious to me.” _

One more step.

_ “If you say so.” _

I broke into a sprint.

... 

Run and hide.

Don’t forget those

Blood-stained alleys.

Don’t share their fate.


	3. Poem 3

The clock is ticking, 

Gradually reeling.

I kept my face blank, 

Blue eyes steeled and 

Ears folded back.

I remained unnerved.

Hallways flashing 

And doors creaking, 

Pawsteps silent on 

Roughly worn tiles.

My spine curled as

I smothered myself

Into a quiet vent.

The space was filled

With the scent of 

Books and papers.

I watched the hands 

On a clock move slowly

While listening in on 

The distant chatter.

... 

Whispers bounced off

The walls like echoes

In a cavern, or some 

Rowdy back street.

I would always wait 

Until the sound faded.

My ear only twitched 

At the sound of a

Different voice.

Eyes no longer fluttered,

My fur smoothed out from 

The tight-knit airway.

I was curious at heart,

Nature to survive just a    
Pesky, nagging thought.

The other cats on the 

Streets-- hiders, runners, 

And scavengers alike, 

Would always ridicule

My bemusing tendencies.

... 

I drifted down into 

Memory lane for 

A brief moment,

Acutely unaware 

Of his presence 

Until he spoke.

The person seemed

To drag out his words.

_ “Oh, kitty! Where _

_ Are you hiding?” _

Scolding myself, 

I peered down at 

The page-scattered

Floor beneath my 

Quaint hiding place.

Strangely enough, 

The grin plastered 

On his face was 

Quick to fall flat.

_ “I know that someone _

_ Is planning something in  _

_ This library, and I don’t  _

_ Want you to get caught _

_ Up in the trap. So, can  _

_ You come on out now?” _

His gaze casted over 

The room, arms stiff

And shoulders taut.

The demeanor of this 

Person was fickle, 

Quickly changing.

... 

I took a leap of faith, 

Already hearing my 

Instinct claw at my 

Stomach as my heart

Churned and rumbled.

My fur was slightly 

Ruffled from the 

Landing, although 

The person already 

Focused his attention 

On my lithe form.

The brittle line his 

Mouth was curved 

Into was replaced 

By an uncanny smile.

Violet eyes flickered

Like a wildfire, steady 

And deep-- unyielding.

I blinked up at him, 

Patience a virtue 

With his demeanor 

On constant thin ice.

_ “There you are.’” _

He tilted his chin

At me, stone    
Face unfazed.

_ “Are you going _

_ To keep hiding?” _

... 

I held onto his widowed

Gaze like an anchor.

He blinked once, 

Before looking away.

_ “To be honest, hiding  _

_ Is actually a good thing  _

_ If you’re going to be  _

_ Stuck here with us.” _

He glanced back at me, 

Before crouching down.

_ “Just between you and  _

_ Me... How about I give  _

_ you a nickname? It’ll _

_ be our little secret!” _

His smile was back, 

Albeit different.

No longer an

Empty grin--

Just fragile, 

True emotion.

Rare and pure, 

Like that comb

Of oozing honey 

I once dug out 

From a hive.

He tapped a fingertip

To his chin in thought.

... 

_ “You’re more than a _

_ Just a player of this _

_ Game, aren’t you?” _

I stepped closer, until 

My pelt brushed against

His open palm as he 

Reached a hand out.

The raw smile grew.

_ “I’ll call you lavender. _

_ You’re silent, cautious,  _

_ And I can tell that  _

_ You’re devoted, too.” _

My ear twitched as I 

Stared up at him.

I understood that word.

I remember those fields

Of vibrant lavender, aglow 

From moon or sunlight.

The berry bushes that

Pricked at your paws

In the woodland across

From the riverside, 

Just over the hill.

... 

He stared at me, 

Eyes widened.

He repeated

That word.

_ “You alright, _

_ Lavender?” _

My ears flicked.

A soft rumble 

Climbed up my 

Throat, unsteady, 

Bleeding honesty. 

_ “You’re... purring?” _

His jaw hung open

Partially, until it 

Snapped shut as 

Abrupt voices rang

Through the air. 

... 

The care in his gaze

Fell through and the 

Gentle grin slipped 

Into a firm line.

He breathed a sigh, 

Clicking his tongue 

Like it was bitten.

His tone dropped low, a

Dark stone in the quiet.

_ “Well then, lavender...  _

_ The players are here.” _

I watched his smile

Fall flat and barren.

Ever-so fickle.


End file.
